


Never Trust Jay

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Jay had said Cryptor needed an update. He didn't expect this.





	Never Trust Jay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayijo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayijo/gifts).



> Here you go Sayijo! ;3

"Where's Nya?" Cryptor asked as he followed Jay into the workshop for this _'critical update he needed'_.

Don't get him wrong. He trusted Jay but to an extent. The lightning ninja was well known for pranks and while he generally stayed away from Cryptor for fear of his life, Cryptor doesn't put anything pass Jay.

"She and Kai went to visit their parents yesterday, remember? They should be back either later tonight or tomorrow." Jay says as he started up the high tech computers they had then walked over to a low table and picked up a round, circular device. "This is basically surge protection for Nindroids. It also makes you immune to EMPs." He told him and Cryptor nodded, remembering that EMP maniac they came across a week ago.

 

Zane had an update to keep him online but not Cryptor. He was down after the first one and stayed down for two days.

"Alright." Cryptor says, sitting himself down on the table then laying back.

He'll trust the idiot since he actually needs that update. 

"Since it'll be planted directly inside you, I'll put you to sleep for a little bit. That's if you don't mind." Jay says, holding up a cable to attach him to the secure computer system.

"Go ahead. Fuck knows I need some sleep." Cryptor mumbled, allowing Jay to plug in the chord just behind his ear.

"Alright. See you in a few." Jay says, typing on the keyboard and Cryptor accepted the sleep protocol Jay had requested, leaving him to drift off moments later.

When Cryptor came to, he felt pretty good. No doubt he's been sleeping for longer than Jay expected. When he sat up, he wasn't surprised to see that Jay was gone. He got up then walked out with a yawn, going off to find the others. Funny how his yawn sounds distinctly louder than normal…

"Woah! Cryptor!" Cole yelled as he walked in and Cryptor hissed.

"Damn, you're too fucking loud!" He says irritably, checking his audio sensors and finding them at normal levels.

_ Why the hell was everything so loud?! _

"Uh. I take it that you haven't realised." Cole whispered and Cryptor looked at him puzzled.

"Realised what?" He asked him, wary.

"You... Might want to check the mirror." Cole says and mortification filled Cryptor.

He all but sprinted to the bathroom, slamming the door open and standing before the sink. He stared at his reflection in utter horror then with seething anger.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." He growled, watching the _furry, receptive, black cat ears_ twitch on his head. "I'm going to murder him in cold blood and spit on his body." The sink cracked under his grip.

He jolted once something tapped his arm and when he looked back…

"I am going to fucking stab him in the fucking throat I swear." Cryptor says, looking at the _black, angrily swishing tail_ attached to his person.

"It's kinda cute actually." Cole spoke up from the bathroom door and Cryptor shot him a glare. "In a threatening kind of way. But still cute. Can you feel with them?" He asked, approaching and Cryptor backed up.

"Don't you fucking-!" Too late, Cole reached up and grasped an ear, stroking it curiously.

He wasn't surprised once Cryptor immediately began purring, pressing into his hand more.

"Why the fuck does that feel so good?" He purred out as his tail flicked lazily.

"Huh." Cole says, pulling his hand back but Cryptor growled his displeasure.

"Shit, fuck what the fuck." He swore, tempted to rip them out but knowing they would hurt like a bitch given how sensitive they are.

"Hey, I don't mind petting you, you know. Let's take it to the couch. If you want to that is." Cole let the offer longer as he headed out.

Cryptor stood in the bathroom alone then turned back to the reflection. He didn't like his body being altered without his consent. _It reminded him too much of-_ He squeezed his eyes shut against the painful memories, his new ears folding down as his tail went limp, the fur standing on end. Seriously, what the fuck is up with all the extra detail? He looked up at himself then took a breath.

He knew that Jay was nowhere around right now, knowing damn well he would kill him the second he sees him. He glanced over his shoulder at the door. He… _He always did like being pet…_ He took a breath then headed out to see Cole sitting casually on the couch. He was embarrassed but his want to be pet was enough to push him forward to sit next to him without a word. Moments later, Cole's fingers were in his hair as a warning and even just that felt good. He couldn't stop the purrs that started up in his throat. 

Cole grinned to himself then finally went for his ear, watching Cryptor all but melt. Not long after, Cryptor hand his head in his lap, kneading at Cole's thighs as his deep purrs echoed loudly. That's how Lloyd found them. He had several questions, most concerning the ears Cole was petting on Cryptor's head and his tail that flicked and curled as he purred with closed eyes. Cole motioned him over and Lloyd shrugged then sat next to him, allowing Cole to take his hand and place it on one of Cryptor's new ears.

_ Soft. _

Cryptor peered an eye open at the new hand but only closed it again as he continued to purr, the attention making him feel warm and cared for. They took turns playing with his ears, even playing in his hair too and gently scratching his scalp. Cryptor was putty under their hands, even starting to drift off. That is until a metallic hand touched his tail, no doubt Zane.

He didn't have that much of a reaction to his tail but he certainly was enjoying all of the attention he was getting. He drifted off, purring still as they lightly pet him. The next day, Nya, Jay and Kai returned to see Cryptor laying across Cole, Zane and Lloyd's lap, Cryptor subconsciously snapping his teeth at Lloyd's finger whenever he tried to boop his nose.

"Jay I swearrr to yourrr Sensei, I will throttle you." Cryptor purred out, glaring at him, looking very, very intimidating, even as their teammates giggled and cooed at him.

"Later." Kai says, walking past a terrified Jay with his sister, both of them joining in to pet the Nindroid. "I told you you're a cat." Kai grinned, scratching at his chin and hearing him purr louder.

"Shut it Smith."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that idea I pitched @ you? I couldn't resist :3


End file.
